FNAF Drabbles (or short stories, one of the two XD)
by FNAFGirl15
Summary: .


1 – (Artificial Soul) – Bonnie watched as people passed him by. They didn't even give him a sideways glance. How could they though? They couldn't see him, they couldn't hear him, and, as much as Bonnie could tell, he didn't even exist to them.

It'd been several years since he'd died while playing that damn video-game. The same game that had unfairly taken and hacked the vast majority of his friends. If the creator of that god-forsaken virus in the game could see the rabbit now, he'd probably be smiling with satisfaction when realizing how scared and alone one of his victims was.

Alone.

That word struck an unfathomable sadness into Bonnie's heart. Pssh, who was he kidding? He didn't have a heart. Not a real one anyway, so…why was he feeling so…broken? Ever since he'd woken up and realized what had happened, he prayed that someone would help him, that someone would be there to take away the pain, or, at least that he could move on.

However, he knew he wouldn't be going anywhere. He didn't have a real soul like humans do, his was artificial. Bonnie's soul had been implanted into him by a crazed marionette that, although they wanted to do good, was the reason Bonnie was so miserable.

So, finally, one day, Bonnie stopped praying for relief, because he knew he wasn't going to get any such thing.

Ever.

~

2 – (The Gift) – Nightmarionne bounced his leg impatiently as the presents were passed around by his friends. It seemed to be taking a _long_ time for him to get _his_ present, and he was beginning to worry that he hadn't gotten anything. However, just as the marionette was sure he'd be getting nothing this year, Nightmare BB tossed him a small, decorated box that was about 6-inches wide, 8-inches long, and 4-inches tall. Nightmarionne jumped slightly as the box fell into his lap, but soon he smiled excitedly and looked at the tag to see who this gift was from.

It read "To – Nightmarionne" in almost unreadable, extremely neat cursive and that was all. It didn't say who it was from, and the handwriting didn't look familiar either. _"Hmm, that's odd,"_ the animatronic thought to himself while putting the small, red and green box to a non-existent ear and shaking it. There was no rattling from inside the wrapping paper, so, clearly there was either nothing in there as a prank, or, whatever was in the gift was something that took up the entire box.

Once again, Nightmarionne jumped as Jack-O-Bonnie spoke loudly from next to him. "Would ya just open the damn thing and quit acting like it's a bomb 'r somethin'?! We're waitin' on _you_ to open your gift first so we can open ours!" he exclaimed impatiently, only gazing up at his leader for a few seconds before his eyes traveled back to his unwrapped gift. Nightmarionne narrowed his eyes, which were pretty much just two, tiny, white pupils, at the orange, slightly glowing rabbit, silently telling him not to rush his boss. "Alright! Fine! Geez, calm down, Mr. Grumpy-Pants…" he chided as he started to untie the green, glossy string that held his gift together.

Although it wasn't their gift, the rest of the Halloween-Nightmares stared at the small box in curiosity as Nightmarionne finally ripped the wrapping paper off it. It was a dark brown, wooden box with a tiny, oval-shaped mirror on the lid that showed Nightmarionne's surprised reflection on the glass pane. He ran a long, lanky finger over the lid while examining the box before he finally opened it.

When he did, Nightmarionne was surprised to hear his favorite Christmas song come out in the wonderful sounds of a music box. He put a hand to his chest in surprise while examining the inside of the music box which was the same color as the outside of the gift. Nightmare Mangle whistled in surprise. "Wow! That's a nice music box, Nightmarionne!" she said with a light, toothy grin. "Who gave you it?" Nightmarionne shrugged and looked up at his friend while still listening to the soft chiming of the song. "I don't know," he replied. "The tag just said the gift was for me. It didn't say who sent it! Was it any of you?"

The others glanced at eachother, expecting for one of them to speak up and admit the gift was from them, but no-one confessed.

"Well, I'm not mildly creeped out or anything." Jack-O-Chica said sarcastically. Everyone collectively chuckled before they, too, opened their presents.

Nightmare watched from the window slightly concealed by the large, slightly over-decorated tree as Nightmarionne almost continuously kept rewinding his music box, and smiled.

~

3 – (Grief) ~ Although Nightmare had only been gone a little under a year, to Nightmare Fredbear, it seemed like 10. Nightmare said he'd only be gone a couple days while he tried to find new victims for the Nightmares to scare, but after a month had gone by, everyone knew something was wrong. Nightmare Fredbear had looked for his almost brother-like friend countless times in the Human Realm with no success. The last time he'd gone out to search for Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear had found his leader's hat…and it was stained with oil, which was animatronic-blood.

So, there on the porch Nightmare Fredbear sat on the ground against the wall, clutching Nightmare's hat close to his chest as he uncontrollably sobbed. He knew for a fact that Nightmare was dead. He knew for a fact that he'd never see Nightmare again.

Nightmare had left so suddenly, that…Nightmare Fredbear hadn't been able to say goodbye.


End file.
